


Ode to a Conversation Stuck in Your Throat

by thornconnelly



Series: Songfic Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Remus Lupin, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Remus & Sirius haven't talked about what their hookups mean... but Remus is too possessive to leave it ambiguous for long.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Songfic Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170887
Kudos: 16





	Ode to a Conversation Stuck in Your Throat

They crashed together. Lips meeting. Hands tangling in hair. Tightening on waists. Desperately tugging off clothing. They’d been doing this more lately, even though they never spoke about it afterwards.

Sirius threw his head back and groaned as Remus bit down the side of his neck. 

“Padfoot, I don’t want anybody else touching you like I do,” Remus growled. “Is it okay?”

“Fuck, Mooney,” Sirius whimpered.

“Tell me, Padfoot. Tell me nobody else touches you like I do,” Remus demanded as he pushed Sirius up against the wall.

“Nobody,” Sirius gasped. “It’s just you, Mooney. It’s always been just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Ode to a Conversation Stuck in Your Throat" by Del Water Gap.


End file.
